


Serious Adults

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cosplay, Costume, Gen, Halloween, Implied Sherlock x Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert., XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childish Reader in combination with a sociopath...and this on Halloween? -> A very unamused Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Adults

## Serious Adults 

“ _But it’s going to be funny!_ " You whined, clinging on Watson’s arm and looking up at him with a pleading glance. The men gave an exhausted sigh before he started another resultless attempt to shake you off his arm.

You were friends yes and to him you were like a little sister…a sometimes unbelievable childish little sister! Often enough John just gave in to do you a favor, but this one…

 _"(Y/N)…this is ridiculous! We are adults. **ADULTS**. You remember this term, do you? And as a full grown man I will not…_ " You couldn’t hold back a slight giggle as reaction to John reffering to himself as ‘full-grown’. " _I WILL NOT RANDOMLY KNOCK ON PEOPLES DOORS IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT AND BEG FOR SWEETS! THAT´S MY LAST WORD (Y/N)!_ ”

Yes, this was the main subject of the argument. It was october 28th, only a few days to go until the best day of the year and you had decided to go on a ‘trick or treat’ with all of your friends…whether they liked it or not. It should be mentioned that they usually  **did not**.

John was used to your ideas and ways to get him to join them, so he expected further resistance but surprisingly there was none…you had something worse in petto.

Instantly letting go of John’s arm, you gave him the deepest look of betrayal, a bitter expression sneaking in your features. “ _Alright. I understand._ " Your voice was steady and calm but had a harsh bitterness swinging in it.

“ _If you do not wish to spend time with me. Of course…it’s your choice.”_ You turned around and headed towards the door, leaving a torn Watson.

“ _No (Y/N)! **I know what you are trying!”**_  You didn’t even stop your movements but left the kitchen and went up to yo _u_ r room, still hearing John’s complaints behind you.

“ _I’m **not** gonna agree with this! Not even if you.._.” the growing bad conscience in his voice was barely not noticeable.  
  
 

You knew that you won when, a few minutes later, a hesitatingly knock was to be heard from your door.

“ _(N/N)?_ ”

You gave no reply.

“ _Come on. This is no reason to be mad with me! I don’t want avoid spending time with you, I … we could do something else together at halloweens eve, you know maybe vir… I won’t…_ " The struggle he just had with himself was clearly to hear and you needed all your concentration to stiffle a laugh.

“ _Okay, (N/N), damn it you won!_ " Sweet Victory.

“ _I’ll accompany you, but I will not dress up_!”

The evening of Halloween came.

So far you had won a fight but the war was still going on!

You were currently in Watson´s room, trying to convince him, that the Smee-costume he wore did  **not**  look childish or terrible, when you heard a door somewhere beneath you being opened and closed again. Your final target had arrived.

Telling Watson that you’d meet downstairs in some twenty minutes, you grabbed the costume you had prepared for Sherlock and hurried in the kitchen.

You had decided earlier that you would try to  _convince_  Sherlock to join the trick-or-treat just minutes before you left for your tour, so he wouldn´t have a chance of escaping. The second thing you were aware of…convincing Sherlock would be much harder than convincing John.

Sherlock hadn´t such a thing as a conscience when it came to other people…so you had made up a slight different plan.  
 

“ _Sherlooooock!_ ” You exclaimed with a happy voice when you entered the kitchen, causing the detective to turn around instantly and narrow his eyes in distrust. Of course he knew what you were planning since the right moment he saw you.

“ _No._ ”

“ _Oh come on Sher, it´s…_ ”

“ _(Y/N). I´m a mastermind. I will not dress up like a child and walk around bothering people…I have better things to do anyways._ ”

“ _No, you do **not.** I life in the same house Sherlock, do you really think I wouldn´t notice it if you had a case? AND before you say something else: Lestrade has me on speed-dial, he would have told me if there was something going on in London.”_

 _“As if Lestrade would now **anything** …_” Sherlock muttered quietly but didn´t say anything further since he indeed hadn´t had a case.  
 

“ _Also…”_ Sherlock would come with you, this was your final goal, and you would try anything.

“ _I have a costume for you. And I´m sure you will love it so much, there is no way you can resist joining us!_ ” The man tilted his head a bit and started eying the bunch of clothes under your arm with an almost curious glance.

His blank expression changed to annoyance when you revealed the clothes: A complete Captain Hook costume.

“ _You always wanted to be a pirate!_ ” For some seconds you just stared at each other. You with a pleading look, Sherlock with a proper “ _Are-you-kidding-me-?”_ face.

“ _(Y/N)…no_.”

Your first attempt failed…fortunately you had another ace in your hand.

“ _Sher if you don´t join us…I will ask **Jim**  to come along. He doesn´t have plans anyways._”

It was a matter of five seconds until Sherlock had grabbed the costume and walked out of the kitchen without another word. The war was won.

  
 

15 minutes later you also had changed your clothes and left the apartment, quickly descending the stairs to meet Sherlock and John in front of 221 Bakerstreet.

The sight of the two men drew a wide smirk of you: A very unamused Doctor in a Smee costume and an even less amused Detective in a matching Captain Hook outfit.

At least the latter´s mood seemed to rise when his gaze met you. His eyes widened a bit and you could have sworn to see a swift smile on his lips.

“ ** _Tinkerbell_** _? **Really?**_ **”**  John didn´t approve your costume that much, but you overheard his incredulous comment, giving each of the men a small paper-bag with a painted pumpkin on it.

“ _So, are you ready for some fun?_ ” You didn´t expect a single positive reaction so you were fairly surprised when Sherlock grabbed your hand and pulled you along a few steps, with a lovely smile on his face.

“ _Ready. But if we do this, we will do this correct! I want these bags to be filled by the end of the night! I´m Sherlock Holmes, I will not get fewer sweets than some ordinary children!_ ”

  
  


John watched the two of you with a doubting glance, shaking his head slowly before he finally followed you.

“ _What have I done…dear god. I live with a sociopath and a child._ ”


End file.
